Woah
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Just a short or not to short lemon I thought of...IzumixYoshi


_**He Is My Master**_**  
-Woah-**

_**-Izumi's POV.-**_

-

Hello everyone I am Sawatari Izumi, I'm 18 years old and a maid for a very perverted bastard! HE FILMS ME BATHING WHO WANTS A MASTER LIKE THAT!? Grrr, I hate him so much! If I ever get a hold of him I'll...I'll...I'LL KILL HIM! He expects me to be all like this...

When he says 'jump' I'm supposed to say 'how high?' When he says 'run', I'm supposed to say 'how far?' When he says 'love me', I'm supposed to say...well now get this, I'm supposed to sit on his lap and whisper in his ear 'how much?' UGH! THAT IS TOTALLY WRONG!

I swear if I EVER get the chance to kill him I will. Maybe I'll trade his air soft guns for real guns with REAL bullets! Then we'd BOTH be happy he has a real gun and I'd get to kill him with it. He hired me and my sister as maids cause he was basically lonely. Well he won't be lonely in hell with all the other perverted people who got shot by their maids. Then they could read porn all day! No worries!

-sigh- Want to know what I'm right now cause of him? Well...actually I don't know who did it but I blame him anyway. So now lets just say my wrists are tied to a bed post in only my skimpy maid outfit. Oh yea some guy walks in here right now they'll get a hard on and I'll be raped and ANNA PLEASE HELP ME! No wait she's another bad choice POTCHI...No...MITSUKI!...No she'd put pics on the Internet... Someone other than those three HELP ME!

I struggled to get my wrists free. As I was struggling I heard the door click. For a moment I stopped struggling, but then went right back to struggling as soon as I noticed who walked in. YOSHITAKA! DAMN IT! SOMEONE HELP ME!

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He talked! I looked up at him and noticed he had a smirk on. Oh no. "Mitsuki said I'd find a present in her room, I'm guessing that's you?" WHAT! My own sister did this to me! HOW COULD YOU MITSUKI!?

"So what should I do with my present?" Yoshitaka asked himself putting his hand to his chin, in the tinker position. Haha Thinker the guy who sits naked on a toilet thinking. Hahaha. Ehhhhh...not funny. Especially cause he's a pervert.

Yoshitaka got out of his thinking position, walking over to me. Uh oh he looks serious NOT GOOD! That's it I'm gonna get out of here even if I have to rip off my own arms in the proses to do it! That means chewing them off, if I have to.

"Izumi you honestly think I'd do something to you when you're like this?" Oh...uh...let me think about that...uh... YEA! "I wouldn't believe me. I'm an honest man." I snorted, honest my ass.

"Believe me I'm a good man!" He yelled moving over top of me. Yea, yea, uh huh sure.

"Then why are you on top of me?" I asked. Here I was laying on my back arms tied to the headboard in a skimpy maid outfit, with him on top of me his hands next to my head and his knees on each side of my theighs. Yea he's a good man. BULL SHIT!

He noticed our position and...was that a blush? "I...uh...Izumi...I...mmm...I..." Oh wow he's struggling with words. I guess I got him there good. "I...um..." he gulped loudly.

"WHAT!? Spit it out already!" Okay this is getting annoying! With all the stuttering and...

"I Love You." Woah...back up!

"WHAT!" I couldn't help but to yell at his answer.

"I Love You Izumi. I always will." Now that was...unexpected. "I always have. Why do you think I made that wedding dress in your size? Why do you think I watch you do all that work. Why do you think I named my _favorite_ koi after you? I Love You." He said, with serious eyes that almost scared me.

"I...uh..." what am I supposed to say? Oh great now I'm the one stuttering.

"It's okay Izumi you don't have to say anything." He said cutting the rope. I rubbed my wrists looking up at him "I know you can't respond to that." he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I CAN!" I did not say that, I did not say that, I did not say that.

"But you won't." He said getting up walking to the door. Grabbing the handle.

I silenced. What was I supposed to do? He confessed something I thought I was NEVER going to here from him. I can return the feelings...cause I...kinda...Love You Too.

-

_**-Yoshitaka's POV.-**_

-

"YOSHITAKA!" Izumi called after me. I turned around only to meet up with her lips covering mine. My eyes widened. I didn't respond, I was...to shocked to. Izumi moved in closer trying to get a response. That's when I exited out of my shock and kissed back.

I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her as close as we could get. I ran my tongue across her lips asking for entrance, surprisingly she obliged. Our tongues battled for dominance, as we unknowingly back up to the bottom of the bed.

Soon the back of Izumi's knees hit the side and we fell onto it. I was on top of her as we broke for air. "Woah." was the only thing at the time that crossed my mind. Izumi smiled as she kissed my again, turning it into another full blown make out session.

I felt a slight tug at the belt on my pants. My eyes widened as I noticed it was Izumi. Well if she wants to play it that way fine. Pulling away from the kiss for just a second I pulled the top of her uniform off exposing her strapless bra.

I reached behind her back and unclasped it then threw it somewhere forgotten. Next was her skirt, I pulled it down to her ankles where she kicked it into the forgotten pile.

I looked down at the beauty under him clad in only white underwear. Izumi must have been feeling uncomfortable with my gaze upon because she tried to cover herself with her arms. I didn't like her reaction, so I pinned both of her wrists above her head.

"Why are you trying to cover yourself?" I whispered seductively in her ear sending shivers went down her spine. I lightly nibbled on her ear making her moan.

I moved down to her breasts where I took her pink perked nipple into my mouth sucking on it while fondling the other. She moaned as I switched over to the other giving it the same amount of attention.

Soon I stopped my actions and kissed her on her lips again. Izumi smirked into the kiss and flipped me over so I was on my back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk You're fully clothed and I'm only in my underwear." she whispered in my ear I groaned at the friction it caused. "What am I gonna do with you?" she asked herself out loud.

Izumi pulled my shirt over my head throwing the shirt somewhere. She started kiss down from my chest to the top of my pants where she pulled them to my knees where I kicked them off fully. Next were my boxers that she noted were blue with yellow smiley faces. Shit. I knew I should have warn the other ones. It took her all she had to stop laughing out loud.

Izumi went back down and put her hand around my hardened shaft lightly stroking it as I clutched onto the bed trying to hold in the groan. She stopped and I unclenched the bed. She stroked it again as I gripped onto the bed again. Izumi giggled and kept doing this.

"Tease." I gridded out. She giggled again as she took the tip into her mouth I groaned as her hot tongue surrounded it. She started to take in my full length little by little bobbing her head. Just as I was about to cum she stopped.

I growled now it'll take a lot to get rid of this hard on. Before Izumi could do any more I flipped her over so she was on bottom again.

"You've had your fun." I said ripping off her undies.

"Hey! You're gonna have to get me new ones." she said watching them fall the floor ripped. I rolled my eyes as I stuck a finger into her wetness moving in and out then added another. She moaned loudly. Then just as she did to me I moved out of her just as she was about to cum.

Then I moved so I was right in-front of her. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's gonna hurt at first." I was worried I knew it was her first time. But I was proud to know she picked me out of all the others.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know it'll hurt but you're here to comfort me." She gave me a happy smile although she knew it was going to hurt.

I bent down and brought Izumi into a sweet kiss and slowly moved into her but as I got to her barrier I moved out and quickly trusted forward breaking it. Tears strolled down her face in pain as I kissed the tears off her cheeks.

Izumi nodded as sign for me to keep going. I slowly and lightly thrusted again. Soon the pain was gone and Izumi moaned loudly at the newly found pleasure.

"Ah..Yo..Yoshitaka..ha..harder...ah..f-fast...er...ah please." She tried to moan out as I complied. Then finally we climaxed. Panting I fell to her side trying to catch my breath. Izumi curled up to my side her head on my chest ready to go to sleep.

Just as was gonna close her eyes and get some well deserved rest...

"Oh no you don't we still have more positions to try out." I whispered in her ear. She groaned out something that sounded like 'damned bastard.' I smirked flipping myself over top of her again.

-

_**One Month Later**_

_**Izumi's POV.**_

-

I was in the bathroom looking at the pregnancy test on the counter. I was throwing up lately and knew I wasn't sick. I didn't dare look at it I wanted to keep it a surprise to myself but debated against it. I slowly walked over to the counter where the thing on it would determined my fate.

I breathed in deeply picking it up. '_Blue line...I'm pregnant._' I was half surprised, should have used protection. -sigh- I smirked secretly to myself. Well it was worth it anyway. I threw away the test to tell my once most hated person but now beloved the news.

* * *

_Wanna know something funny? Look at Yoshitaka's name carefully. If you spell it out it says **Yo S****hit A**.**k**.**a**. Cool huh? And for the last part I will leave the rest to your imaginations. Ah...also...I have noticed some of you are also Loubell's 'that night' fans. Good to know!! I KuroYuukiTenshi am Loubell's twin sister!  
Lou: Unfortunately.__ And if you want to verify this feel free to send a message. I'm lonely.  
Michi: You have me!  
Lou: Again I repeat...unfortunately.  
Michi: You have our brothers! Wait don't say anything I'll say it for you...  
L&M: Unfortunately._


End file.
